Independent wheel suspension systems for vehicles are well known. They represent the preferred method of suspending a wheel from a vehicle frame or body because any deflection of that wheel caused by encountering an irregularity in the roadway surface does not affect the wheel on the opposite side of the vehicle. Independent wheel suspension systems typically use coil springs, leaf springs or torsion bars to transfer the weight of a corner of the vehicle to the road wheel. The use of coil springs is predominant, with millions of vehicles having been manufactured using coil spring supported independent suspension systems on at least one end of a vehicle. As will be further described, such a system transfers the vehicle weight of a corner of the vehicle downward through a vertically-oriented coil spring to a lower A-arm that has the apex of the A-arm attached to a wheel and has its opposite leg ends pivotally attached to the vehicle frame or body.